Flubber
Flubber ''(also known as ''Blunderheads '''''in most parts of Europe and Japan) is a British-American animated television series created by C. H. Greenblatt and Matt Youngberg for Bonzai Network. Produced by Bonzai Network Studios and Mercury Filmworks, the series was greenlit/announced on July 12, 2016, and premiered on September 1, 2016. Synopsis Set in the Washington metropolitan area, the first season of the series revolves around a group of four 13-year old friends: Anna, Dorado, and twins Wendell and Bonnie. The title's name, flubber, means an embarrassing mistake or blunder, in this case, each character of the quartet must find out how to solve problems on their own, no matter how embarrassing or difficult it is. The later half and beginning of the second season lower this status, with the show becoming more of a coming-of-age story, focusing more on the characters lives and relationships with family and friends. Characters '''Main/supporting characters ' '''The Shapiro family * Annalise "Anna" Shapiro (voiced by Olivia Olson): A shy and neurotic, yet quite intelligent girl of Australian decent. She is noticeably identified at the one to take charge and find a way to solve problems. In "Weekend Camping Trip", it is revealed that she has severe arachnophobia that was passed down from her father. * Jonathan Shapiro '(voiced by): * '''Margaret Shapiro '(voiced by): '''The Roux-Sanchez family * Dorado Roux-Sanchez (voiced by Dave Franco (epsiodes 1-34; 35-present), Mike Krol (episode 34)): A boy of French and Mexican decent. He is most well known for his popularity among others, as well as being a good soccer player. * Antony Roux '(voiced by Christopher Smith): A burly 40-year old man from Paris, France, who is the father of Dorado. He seems to have a strong bond with his son, often opening up to his experiences and giving great advice. * '''Viviana Sanchez '(voiced by): '''The McHoughton family * Wendell McHoughton (voiced by Thomas Sangster): An intellegent, and outgoing boy of British decent, who is the twin brother of Bonnie. He is allusion to the character Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb. However, unlike Ferb, he has normal dialogue and speaks more often. In "Slumber Party", during Secret Club, he reveals that he has a crush on Anna. * Bonnie McHoughton (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): A bold, outgoing, and tomboyish girl of British decent, who is the twin sister of Wendell. Antagonists * Principal Michael Dobus, Sr. '(voiced by Seán Cullen) - The new principal of Elmsbury Middle School. Because of his experience in the military, Dobus is the stereotypical army general, speaking in military jargon at all times and brutalizing people for their mistakes. He is allusion to Principal General Wendell Barrage from the Canadian animated series ''Detentionare. * 'Michael Dobus, Jr. '(voiced by Carlos PenaVaga) - The 13-year old son of Principal Dobus. Michael is portrayed as a greaser-like, self-centered, laid-back teenage schoolboy trying to maintain his cool reputation, while also being rebellious (against his father's wishes) and trying to cause trouble in order to achieve his goal of humiliating and/or getting Dorado in trouble in attempt to win the heart of Anna. Seasons '''Season 1 (2016) The first season, consisting of 26 20-minute episodes premiered in the US on September 1, 2016. The world premier of the show in the UK aired on October 3, 2016. Episodes 'Season 2 (2017)' On September 9, 2016, Bonzai Network renewed the show for a second season with 26-episodes, along with a possible TV movie, set to premiere on January 21, 2017. Also announced was an anthology-like miniseries to be a part of season two's lineup, with eight episodes involving mythical creatures, urban myths, rituals and magic, thus extending Season 2's episode count to 34 episodes. Episodes Broadcast and distribution North/South American broadcast Distributed by BritCan Communications, Bonzai Network is the official broadcaster of the series in the United States, Canada, and South America, with the series premiering on Bonzai Network US and Bonzai Network Canada on September 1, 2016, as well as Bonzai Network Latin America and Brazil on October 3, 2016. International broadcast The entirety of Season 1 episodes were licensed to Brookwell McNamara Entertainment for international distribution in over 140 countries worldwide, with English-language episodes premiering on two different feeds of Bonzai Network: one available in the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta, and the other broadcasting in English to Greece, Greek Cyprus, the Middle East and AfricaCategory:Bonzai Network ProductionsCategory:Bonzai NetworkCategory:Fake TV Shows